Destruction Dragon Unleashed
Chapter 41 Luke summoned a magical chain and wrapped the chain around the kunai nearest to him. He filled it with his own magical energy overriding that left in by Nether, allowing him to breath again. "I used to be a part of a dark guild that specialized in capturing monsters," said Luke. "I was the best at it. From what I can tell there's a certain range in which you can activate your magic. If I'm out of that range you can't kill me." "Really," began Nether, "but you can't attack from a range, I'll just smother your fires, and if you try to get in close I'll smother you, you can't touch me!" "Did you seriously forgot about the chains I just showed you." Luke expertly moved his chain cutting Nether on the shin. His leg buckled. He created nine more chains connecting to the rest of his kunai, once again replacing the magic left by Nether with his own. He slashed the chained kunai in front front of him, carving up Nether's right side, and again with the left. He continued to do this, Nether slowly backed up, trying to stay out of range, but Luke wouldn't let him. Nether dropped to his knees, blood spilling from his wounds. "I guess I underestimated you," said Nether. "I won't do that again." He put his hand on his hood. "I'm not quite as good with this as my brother, but it should be enough to kill you with." Nether removed his hood, revealing pupils made of fire. "Oxygen Bomb!" Something invisible hit Luke in the chest, causing him to fly backwards into a wall. "What was that?" he asked. "My eyes allow me to send blasts of magic at my opponent by looking at them, although the pupils may be somewhat misleading. I specialize in air magic, so that was a blast of air into your gut." Luke tried to cut him with another kunai, but Nether looked at it blasting it away. "You can't beat me, just admit defeat. If you get in close I'll rob you of oxygen, if stay far away I'll blast you with air. You can't win!" "You know you're way to overconfident," retorted Luke. "I really didn't want to use this, it's a little hard for me to control. I haven't used it in battle before, but I guess I'll have to this time." X791 "Hey you!" called a man behind Luke. He had just freed the animals. "You're Luke Gandor, the Dragon of Destruction, right?" "Yeah," answered Luke. "Why do you care?" "I'm an Earth Dragon Slayer and I challenge you to battle." Rock-like scales covered Luke's forearms, blue flames ignited around them. Luke inhaled greatly. "Meteor Dragon's Roar!" A stream of rocks, surrounded by blue flames, was fired from Luke's mouth. When they entered Nether's zone the fires were extinguished, but the stones continued to go. Nether repelled some of them using his eyes, but the rest still barreled toward him. They pummeled Nether forcing him backwards, and as they collided they exploded on him, forcing him backwards and he crashed into a wall. "That's impossible," groaned Nether. "You have a dual element mode?" "Courtesy of an Earth Dragon Slayer," said Luke. "Meteor Dragon's Megaton Stone!" Luke collected the flaming earth in his hand and threw it at Nether. He managed to dodge but the force of the explosion sent Nether forward several feet. He noticed he was flying in the direction of Luke and smiled, reactivating his zone. Suddenly he noticed, Luke was gone. "Where did he go?" Nether was still flying forwards in mid-air. "Meteor Dragon's...!" Nether looked behind him to see Luke holding two large flaming meteor's, one in each hand. "Kuipter Barrage!" He entered Nether's zone causing the flames on the meteors to extinguish and Luke to start suffocating. The meteor's still collided with Nether however, crushing every bone in his body. He no longer had the strength to maintain the zone and Luke could breath again. "I'm sorry master," Nether murmured, "I failed you." Nether dropped to the ground, dead. His eyes still wide with fear and sadness. "There's only one true Dragon of Destruction," said Luke, "and his name's Fragor!"